


Lost Little Dwarves

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Young Fíli, Young Kíli, Young Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili, Kili, and Ori are out playing one day when things go wrong. Now one little dwarf is lost and trying to find help while the others are stranded. Will Thorin and the others find them in time? Contains young!Fili, young!Kili, and young!Ori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Little Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the exact age they are since dwarves apparently age slower than humans. In human years I figure Fili would be about 8, Kili about 4, and Ori would be about 6-7

Fili and Kili ran across the field as fast as their tiny legs could carry them

"Guys! Wait for me!" Ori shouted as he ran to catch up with the brothers.

"Come on Ori!" Fili shouted as they stopped and waited for him to catch up. The two brothers turned and saw their friend puffing as he finally joined them.

"How come you two can both run so much faster than me?" he asked.

"Kili and I are both taller than you," Fili told him, "But don't worry Ori, you just gotta hit a growth spurt and then you'll probably be faster than both of us!" Ori smiled widely at his friend before the three dwarflings began running again.

"Look at that!" Kili shouted, pointing ahead to the top of the hill. The boys began running even faster, eager to see what was on the other side of the hill.

"Oof!" Ori tripped over his feet and fell flat. Fili stopped and turned to help the younger dwarf.

"Thank you," the boy said.

"No problem," Fili smiled at him, "Come on, let's catch up with Kili." Right as the words left his mouth, there was a scream from behind them. Fili turned towards the top of the hill and saw his little brother was nowhere in sight.

"Kili!" her shouted and began running again, Ori right behind him. The pair reached the top and Fili threw his arm out to stop Ori getting too close. He leaned forward slightly to see over the edge and saw it was not a hill, but rather it dropped off like a cliff. And there, lying at the bottom, was Kili.

"Kili!" Fili shouted, but his brother remained unresponsive.

"Ori," he turned to the dwarfling, who was standing there looking scared, "I need you to run home and get Uncle Thorin."

"What are you going to do?" Ori asked.

"I'm going to try and reach him," Fili said, "I need to see if he's hurt. Now, I know you're scared, but I need you to try and be brave and go get help, okay?" Ori nodded and took off running down the hill. Fili watched him go for a minute before he turned back to look at his brother as he slowly climbed down. He finally reached the bottom and hurried over to where his brother was lying.

"Don't worry Kili," he said quietly, lifting his brother slightly so the younger dwarf was lying with his head in his lap, "I'm here, it's okay." Fili looked around, hoping Ori would hurry.

THEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBIT

Ori was running as fast as he could. He had to get back and get Thorin! He had to help Kili! There was only one problem...

"I think I'm lost," Ori said miserably as he stopped and looked around.

THEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBIT

Kili had started shivering, causing Fili to draw his brother closer.

"Please wake up Kili," he said quietly, "Please." He bent his head down, willing his brother to wake up and hoping beyond hope that his uncle would come find them. However, his hope slowly diminished as the sky slowly got darker.

THEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBIT

Ori was running through some trees, hoping he was going in the right direction. It was starting to get dark and it was getting harder for him to figure out where he was going. Not to mention he was starting to get scared. He wanted to go home! He wanted his brothers! They always made everything better and if they were here, they'd know what to do. but there weren't here, and Fili and Kili were waiting for him to get help.

"I gotta get Thorin!" he said, "I told them I would!" Right as he said that, he heard someone call his name...

THEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBIT

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin shouted, walking through the forest as it steadily grew darker, "Ori!" He could her the others shouting the names of the three dwarflings as they walked several feet apart. He could hear Dwalin's deep voice, Bofur's strong accent, and Dori's clear worry as they and all the others searched for the young dwarves. He looked sideways and saw Dori, worry and fear evident on his face as he searched for his baby brother. Nori was a little way's to Dori's other side and looked just as worried as his brother.

Thorin turned back to looking in front of him as he called out for the boys. He could feel his own worry growing with each passing second that his nephews were still missing. He had just called their names again, when he heard a voice that didn't belong to any full grown dwarf.

"Dori!" a little voice shouted and relief flooded Dori's face as the little dwarfling ran into view.

"Ori!" he cried in relief, bending down as his brother ran into his arms. Nori ran over to his brothers and rested his hand on his baby brother's head. The others had gathered around, looking relieved that one of the dwarflings they were looking for was safe. But where were Fili and Kili? Before Thorin could even ask, Ori had turn in his brother's arms to look at Thorin.

"You gotta get to Fili and Kili!" he cried, "We were playing, but Kili fell. Fili stayed with him and told me to get help, but I got lost! I'm sorry Mister Thorin! I'm so sorry!" Thorin bent down and placed his hand on Ori's shoulder.

"It's alright Ori, we're all just relieved you're safe," he said gently and the young dwarf nodded, "Now, can you tell me where Fili and Kili are?"

"We were running," Ori told him, "Up a hill, we wanted to see what was on the other side. But Kili got to close to the edge and he fell!"

"Do you know where the hill was?" Dwalin asked.

"I-I don't know," Ori said miserably, "But we ran across a field first, and I think there was a river..."

"There's a river a little ways ahead and a cliff right by there," Balin told Thorin who nodded at his friend.

"Well done Ori," Thorin said, standing and nodding at Dori.

"Take him home," Nori told his brother, "I'm going to help them find Fili and Kili." Dori nodded and led Ori in the opposite direction as the other hurried off again, hoping to make it in time.

THEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBITTHEHOBBIT

Fili leaned his head back and stared up at the sky. He was tired and cold and wanted noting more than to be home right now. He wanted to be snuggled up in his and Kili's bed while mama or Uncle Thorin told them a story.

"Fili?" the blonde dwarf looked down and saw his brother blinking confusedly up at him.

"Kili!" he cried in relief, "You're awake!"

"What happened?" Kili asked.

"You fell, remember?" Fili said and then his eyes welled with tears, "I'm so sorry Kili! I'm sorry I didn't keep you safe!"

"It's not your fault," Kili said gently, "I leaned too far and I slipped, it's not your fault." Fili didn't respond, but held his brother tighter.

"Where's Ori?" Kili asked.

"I sent him to get Uncle Thorin," Fili told him, "I'm sure help will be here soon." Kili nodded, but grimaced at the pain it caused in his head.

"Just lie still," Fili said immediately, "Uncle Thorin will be here soon." Fili looked up at the sky, hoping he was right, just as he heard his name being called.

"Fili! Kili!" the voice shouted again.

"Uncle!" he shouted, "Over here! Uncle!" He held his breath as he looked up at the top of the ledge, waiting. When his uncle's face appeared at the top, Fili couldn't help but smile. His uncle did the same when he saw both of his nephews.

"Hold on boys," he said, standing and looking at the others, "I'm going to go down and lift Fili up and then I'll bring Kili up." The others nodded and helped Thorin down. Once he reached the bottom he crouched next to the two boys and rested a hand on each of their shoulders for a moment.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get you boys home."

"Kili's hurt," Fili told his uncle.

"I know," Thorin said gently, "I'm going to lift you up to Dwalin and the others and then I'm going to carry Kili up." Fili nodded and gently moved his brother so he was leaning against the cliff side.

"Don't move, okay? Uncle Thorin's gonna come back and get you," Fili told him.

"Okay," Kili said quietly. Thorin lifted Fili and gripped the cliff side as he stepped up slightly. He lifted his nephew as Dwalin reached down. Fili lifted his arms and grabbed Dwalin's hands as the dwarf lifted him. Once he was safely back on top of the hill, he looked over to see his uncle was already back with Kili. He looked up as Dwalin started checking him for injuries.

"I'm fine," he said and then saw Nori, "Is Ori okay? He went back to get help and I'm scared he got lost."

"He's fine," Nori assured him, "Dori took him home. I'm sure he'll be relieved to hear you two are safe." Fili nodded and looked back over the ledge to where his uncle was lifted Kili into his arms.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Thorin said gently and Kili nodded, tightening his grip on his uncle. Thorin held his nephew tightly with one hand and gripped the cliff side tightly with the other. He slowly climbed up, feeling a sense of relief when he felt Dwalin and Bofur grip his arms and help him onto the ledge. He collapsed onto the ground with his youngest nephew in his arms and not a moment later Fili had flown at him.

"You're alright," Thorin said gently, "You're both alright. Let's get you home." He stood, still carrying Kili, and took Fili's hand as the company started walking back.

"Your mum will be right pleased to see both of you," Bofur said, smiling and the others all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for helping us," Fili said quietly, looking around at them as they walked.

"Don't you worry about it laddie," Balin said, "Just make sure you boys don't do anymore falling down cliffs, alright?" Balin was smiling as he spoke so Fili smiled and nodded before looking up at his little brother who was curled up in Thorin's arms. They finally arrived back at their little home and the search party started going off their own ways. Bofur and Bombur left for their house while Nori went home to assure his little brother his friends were fine.

"If you need anything," Balin said to his friend.

"Thank you," Thorin said genuinely before Balin left for home.

"They'll be alright?" Dwalin asked.

"Aye, they'll be fine," Thorin nodded, "No doubt Dis will fuss over them tonight." Dwalin nodded and looked at the two little dwarflings who were falling asleep the longer they stood there.

"Have you told her?" Thorin asked and Dwalin looked up at him. He was about to deny anything, but saw the way Thorin was looking at him.

"No I haven't and you'd better not either," Dwalin said gruffly and Thorin chuckled.

"I'm not saying a word," Thorin said, "I'd best get these two home." He looked down at where Fili was leaning against his side, eyes sliding closed before he snapped them back open.

"Aye," Dwalin said, "Well, like Balin said, if you need anything..."

"Thank you my friend," Thorin nodded and then squeezed Fili's hand gently, "Come on, let's get you home." Fili nodded, but released his uncle's hand. Thorin watched as Fili walked forward and wrapped his arms around Dwalin's waist.

"Thank you Mister Dwalin," Fili said sleepily. Dwalin looked confused and unsure of how to react and Thorin laughed when his friend awkwardly patted Fili's head.

"Come on Fili, your mother is worried," Thorin said, holding out his hand as the boy stepped back over to him. Thorin nodded at his friend who was still standing there, looking confused, before he walked away with his nephews.

"Are we going to see mama now?" Kili asked quietly.

"Yes Kili, and I'm sure she's going to be very relieved to see you and your brother are alright," Thorin said.

"My head still hurts," Kili said.

"You hit it quite hard," Thorin said, "But we'll get you home and get you fixed up." He felt Kili nod slightly against his neck and smiled as their house came into sight. He released Fili's hand to open the door and ushered the boy inside.

"Thorin? Did you find them?" Dis came into sight and smiled in relief when she saw her brother and sons. She ran forward and hugged Fili tightly.

"I'm okay mama," he said quietly, "But Kili hit his head." She kept her hold on her oldest son as she looked at where Kili was curled in Thorin's arms.

"He's fine Dis," Thorin assured her, "He was awake when we found them and he's managed to stay awake on the way back." She stood and took her youngest boy from her brother, smiling when he blinked sleepily up at her.

"Mama!" he said happily, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Hi baby," she smiled, "You and your brother got into a bit of a mess, huh?"

"Yeah, but Uncle Thorin found us," Kili said.

"And Mister Dwalin!" Fili piped up and Thorin chuckled. Apparently his nephew had understood what had gone on outside despite being almost asleep.

"There were many of us out looking for you two and Ori," Thorin said, "Speaking of-" He looked at Dis, but she was already smiling.

"Dori stopped by earlier with him," she said, "He wanted to tell me you knew where the boys were and that I needn't worry." Thorin nodded and followed behind his sister and nephews as they walked back to the boy's room.

"Thorin, can you get me some water and a bandage?" she asked, sitting both boys on the bed. Thorin did as she asked and when he had returned, both boys had changed and she was combing knots out of their hair.

"Here you go," he said, handing her the water as he sat on the edge of the bed. Fili leaned against his side and Thorin wrapped his arm around him as Dis started cleaning Kili's head.

"Just a little cut," she said, "You'll be back to running around again in no time." Kili held very still as she washed the cut and then put a bandage on it. When she was finished, he slid forward slightly and held out his arms. She lifted him and set him on her lap.

"You okay?" she asked her son quietly.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble," Kili said quietly.

"Oh sweetheart, it's alright," Dis said gently as her son buried his face in her shoulder.

"Kili, look at me," Thorin said gently, laying a hand on the boy's back. The dwarfling turned to look at his uncle and Thorin smiled at him.

"You boys didn't cause any trouble," Thorin said, "When your mother told me you two were missing and then I spoke to Dori and he told me Ori hadn't come home everyone was very worried. We were all scared something had happened to you."

"You were scared?" Fili asked in surprise.

"Yes I was," Thorin nodded, "I was scared you boys were hurt and that we wouldn't be able to find you tonight. You boys didn't cause any trouble, everyone is just very happy to have you back safe, understand?" Kili nodded and reached his hands out to his uncle. Thorin lifted his nephew onto his lap and held both boys close. Dis watched them for a moment, smiling before she spoke.

"Alright" she said, "You two have had a long day and you both need sleep." Thorin released his nephews and the two boys climbed into bed.

"Get some rest boys," Thorin kissed his nephews on the head and left the room. He saw Dis sitting next to the bed as he started telling her sons a story. He looked at his nephews and smiled, thankful to have his family home safe.


End file.
